


Deer in Headlights

by inisitu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Souda, Trapped In A Closet, Weddings, bottom gundham, not much else to say im afraid, these boys be fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inisitu/pseuds/inisitu
Summary: Souda and Gundham are invited to Akane and Nekomaru's wedding and get a little drunk at the reception, decide to have a little fling in the bathroom
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 282





	Deer in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic ive ever written and it was for a friend, i dont really plan on writing more but this was fun (i did it in 3 days and barely proof-read it dont flame me lol)

Souda had arrived at the familiar ski resort lobby at 6:30 after scooping his friend Fuyuhiko from his place. He had made sure to take a quick shower and changed from the ceremony earlier in the day. Souda bragged that he didn’t need a map to get to the resort, since he would make a point to visit at least twice a winter to do some snowboarding, but Fuyu didn’t seem to care much. He just threw an “uh huh” at him after climbing into his back seat with his girlfriend, Peko, and started talking about some gang shit that Souda really did not want to get into. He knew that Fuyu didn’t like to be babied, hell, he even hated being called ‘Fuyu’, which is why Souda made it a point to never call him that to his face, but he still worried about him. Sometimes they would go a few weeks or months without seeing each other and he would have a new scar on his face, hands, or neck. He didn’t want to imagine how many more he had that he couldn’t see. Souda learned very quickly not to bring it up around him, not after he lost his eye all those years ago, but he couldn’t undo the knot in his stomach every time he saw a new scar pop up.  
“Well? You plannin’ on driving this thing or do you expect us to push?” Fuyuhiko said, knocking Souda out of his own thoughts.  
“A-ah shit sorry man, just thinking, haha,” he laughed, trying to push away the collecting thoughts, turned on some music he had saved on his cracked phone, and made his way to the resort.  
Even though the reception had only started a half hour before they arrived, Souda instantly recognized a lot of familiar faces already getting tipsy, and people he semi-recognized dancing horribly. He wondered for a split second if he looked like that when he was drunk, but then remembered that he just gets really emotional when drunk and cries. A lot. Kind of embarrassing actually, especially since his other ’friend’, Komaeda, would always make a point to record him when he was crying about something ridiculous like not being able to donate $20 a month to some starving kids in Zimbabwe. The only reason he even hangs out around Komaeda was ‘cause he was dating his actual long-time friend, Hajime, and Hajime would almost always bring Komaeda when their group would all get together for parties. Something about ’not trusting Komaeda to be drunk or high alone ‘cause he has no concern for his well-being’, or something like that. Souda didn’t really care and never asked. Souda checked the name card table to find his seating. Table 4.  
“Hey, I’m at table 4, which one are you guys sittin’ at?” He asked Peko and Fuyu.  
“Uh…” Fuyuhiko looked at his card, “Table 4, too. Guess they didn’t wanna separate us or something.”  
They looked around the resort lobby scanning for their table, and lucky for Souda, Komaeda was seated at table 4. Of course, Hajime was there too, but the only empty seat left for Souda was next to Komaeda; Peko and Fuyuhiko made a beeline towards the empty seats next to Hajime. Shit.  
Souda half-chased after them but once they were seated, there was nothing he could do, not against Peko’s icy stare. One day I’m gonna make her laugh, Souda thought to himself, I swear, though not very confident that that was possible. He plopped down next to Komeada, making sure to pull his chair out a bit further so he could lean back on the hind legs and stretch his legs out— the pants he's wearing are definitely too tight.  
Much to Souda’s delight, dinner was a buffet, Nekomaru’s best man and another one of Soudas friends from high school, Leon Kuwata, made a speech. Unfortunately, since Nekomaru was Leon’s coach at one point, most of the speech was sports references that Souda really didn’t get, but he knew that it came from the heart, something Leon had a lot of trouble with. Of course the speech was also littered with swears, “bro”, “dude”, and some screaming at one point, that was just the kind of person Leon was. Nekomaru shot up from his chair at the head table with tears streaming down his face and grappled Leon into a huge bear hug while Akane gave him a noogie, something Souda hadn’t seen since his high school days.  
“I want EVERY person in this place to be PLASTERED by 8:00!” Nekomaru boomed, so loud that Souda thought he might shake the snow off the trees outside. “If you’re not falling on your ass DRUNK in ONE HOUR, you will feel the wrath of NEKOMARU NIDAI!!! I want you all to be SHITTING LIQUOOOOOOR!!!!!”  
Souda didn’t need a reminder of Nekomaru’s “gentle persuasion” he got when drunk, nor did he want to imagine the pain of shitting out alcohol. While Nekomaru was a fantastic coach and motivator, sometimes he just had a bit too much enthusiasm, Souda swore he saw his eyes literally light up whenever he got excited like this. He didn’t want to take any chances, and got right to work.

Gundham pulled up outside the looming main lobby building of the ski resort around 7:30 after driving on the winding roads snaking higher up on the mountain. The reception technically started at 6 pm, Nekomaru and Akane wanted to keep it relatively early since it had started getting darker out faster, but Gundham was unfortunately forced to show up a bit late. Sonia, his friend-date to the ceremony earlier in the day, had to skip the reception due to some family conflict, and Gundham was her only ride. If he were any younger, he would try to play his tardiness off with some cool line, something like “The main character arrives precisely when he intends to!” followed by some booming laugh, but he had grown out of such habits since his high-school years. He was going to turn 27 next month, the god complex and chuunibyou persona were things he had long left behind. After graduating, he quickly realized being scary and intimidating were not the easiest ways to get friends, something he desperately craved. So instead, he decided to simply apologize for his lateness and congratulate the newlyweds.  
He stepped out of his old car, seeing his own breath in the crisp November air, and although he closed the door gently, he definitely heard something metallic clatter to the gravel. Makes sense, he figured, since it was his father’s old car from who knows how long ago. He sighs out loud, partially irritated at the car and partially at himself for not getting it regularly checked up. He vaguely remembered seeing an old highschool classmate at the ceremony earlier today whom Gundham knows works wonders on machines.  
Well, he doesn’t vaguely remember him. He remembers him pretty vividly actually, since said classmate has the most obnoxious and intriguing physical traits. He always has actually, ever since they met in their first year. Vibrant fuchsia hair in choppy layers, equally brilliant and similarly colored eyes, and sharp fanged teeth replacing where regular teeth were supposed to be. Today though, his hair had more braids than usual, two on each side and pulled into a low ponytail, to Gundham’s memory. Brilliant and strange eyes hidden behind glasses that Gundham had never seen on him before, though his teeth seemed to be the same. Gundham suddenly heard another car slowly make its way over the gravel road and realized that he had just been staring at his car for a solid 2 minutes, thinking about a man he can hardly remember the first name of. He grabbed his present from the backseat, and made his way inside.  
The first thing Gundham noticed was the smell of alcohol, even though the bar was opposite the front entrance, all the way across the lobby. He always had a good sense of smell, which could be considered a blessing or a curse when being surrounded with as many animals as he always was. He made certain that he had no pungent odor on him tonight, since Sonia did spend all that money on that nice cologne for him, and she insisted that he should wear it. He never paid too much attention to how he smelled, but as he grew up he realized that maybe wearing black and pleather all the time did not help air out any lingering body odor, so he had been sure to start paying more attention to that aspect of himself.  
Gundham noticed a small table near the entrance with folded over cards; seating arrangements, he remarked. He walked over and saw a few familiar names though most of the table was empty, he really had shown up much later than intended, something he makes sure to apologize for later. He picked up his name card and saw the seating placement, table 3. Looking out amongst the sea of half drunk party guests, flashes of wildly colored hair and outfits enter his field of vision, a few people accidentally bump into him and spew out a quick “sorry!” before going back to giggling and dancing with the grace of a pack of wounded gazelles, until he finds his table.  
Most of the chairs were empty, reserved by bags or jackets that attendees brought in, but Gundham thankfully finds an unoccupied seat next to a girl with low brunette pigtails and a plain black cocktail dress, though she's currently being reluctantly dragged out to the dance floor by a very drunk looking man with dark purple hair gelled up into spikes, and he is wearing the flashiest button up Gundham had ever seen-- was that an outer space print? At least Gundham knew he was absolutely the best dressed guest here, maybe too well dressed? He took off his black velvet blazer that was keeping him warm and placed it on the back of his chair, claiming it as the other chairs had been. He laughed to himself, it's almost like animals claiming their territory, and then realized that quite literally no one else would find that funny. No one else really did quite understand his sense of humor, except Sonia. He did see her name at the card table and saw one extra unclaimed chair at the table. Gundham assumed it was meant for her, Nekomaru and Akane knew how close they were and were sure to place them near each other. He really did miss her and found himself wishing she was there with him, she was always a huge comfort for him. She knew how to help calm him down in large crowds, how to help with his social anxiety, and knew how to steer a conversation that Gundham was ultimately ruining. Tonight however, he knows that he must find comfort in something else. He rolled up his sleeves, brought his present (a feeding bowl and some dog toys for Nekomaru and Akane’s rottweiler puppy) to the newlyweds, apologized swiftly and politely for how late he was, and after a hearty slap on the ass from Nekomaru, headed over to the bar.

Souda tried to not get drunk too often, he really didn’t like the way it made his stomach feel and he knew that if he cried (which he always did), his eyeliner would start smudging and streaming down his face, making him even more self-conscious, which would make him cry even more. But tonight was a special occasion, aside from the fun yet threatening announcement Nekomaru had made earlier, he really just wanted to get tipsy and have a good time. He had been working so many hours at his dad’s mechanic shop to save up enough to either buy the place off him or to open up his own, that he had been neglecting some really important things. Sleep, relationships, personal hygiene, stuff like that. But he knew this wedding was coming up soon, and made sure to at least catch up on the sleep and hygiene, those were relatively easy fixes. Relationships… a bit harder, but he knew that that was what tonight was for! He was gonna get tipsy, hang out with people he’s lost contact with, and just have a good fuckin’ night.  
He ordered another shot of whiskey when he noticed another figure sit down next to him. Souda didn’t pay much attention, since there were a lot of people coming to and leaving the bar-- he almost felt bad for the bartender-- but as he was taking his shot, he heard a voice that he hadn’t heard in years that, out of habit, made his blood run cold.  
“A glass of red wine please, a merlot if you have it,” a deep voice announcing a dark presence.  
“This is a bar, El Vira, we don’t have wine,” the barkeep quipped, looking just up and to the right of Souda. God dammit. Souda slowly turned his head and… yep.  
Gundham fuckin’ Tanaka.  
From Souda’s hazy (and tipsy) memory, Gundham was about the same build as he was in high school, he was always pretty skinny with broad shoulders and a permanent scowl that would intimidate anyone. He had heterochromatic eyes, one red and one grey with a deep scar running through the grey. Souda assumed it was from an animal attack, since the dude was always trying to sneak pets into school. One time, he brought a ball python to their shared chemistry class and Souda quite nearly shat himself. He made sure to ask for a new seat the next day. And though his hair was usually slicked up and back, a true miracle of hairspray, tonight Souda noticed that his hairstyle was much simpler, the main body of it swept to the side with a gentle wave, accenting the large chunk of white hair that he always had.  
“Ah I-I see.” Souda swore he saw him blush (he was also missing his trademark purple scarf) and look towards him with stormy grey eyes. Eyes? As in plural? Oh my god, I knew the red one was a contact. “Well, then, I shall consume whatever he is having,” Gundham said, sliding down into the stool next to Souda. Fuck. Why did he have to be here? And why did he start sweating all of a sudden? Did he recognize him? Of course he did, Souda practically harassed him every day of highschool, and was known for being visually unforgettable. Why was he next to him? Souda saw him at the ceremony with Miss Sonia but he didn’t think Gundham would be one for parties, especially like this one. Where was Miss Sonia anyway? But as the gears turned and smoked wildly in his head, Souda tried to keep his cool. Plus, he had a bit of help from the three, maybe four shots of whiskey and tried to acknowledge Gundham’s presence as best he could.  
“Well, helloooo, lord of- wait overlord- OVERLORD of darkness and icccce…”  
Smooth.  
Gundham stared at him, and Souda felt like his eyes were boring into his soul or something-- Souda didn't like having his soul bored into, and looked away from him-- until the other man smiled and chuckled. “Greetings to you as well, Kazuichi.”  
Souda sank back in his stool a bit, feeling a little defeated. “What, no bite?”  
The bartender slid Gundham his shot glass, which he nearly missed. The taller man picked it up, studied it for a second, he clearly didn’t drink much either, and threw his head back to drink it, making a twisted face from the taste of it. “Ahh,” he struggled, still feeling the burn in his throat, “I retired that persona many years ago, it was not inherently… constructive to my personal development.”  
Souda pondered for a moment, “Sonia told you that, didn’t she?”  
Gundham smiled again, a bit warmer this time, like he was remembering something fond. “Yes, she did. She is a remarkable woman who has helped me traverse through hell and back.” He paused. “I regret that she is not here to celebrate this evening”  
This sat weird for Souda. He used to have the most intense… crush? On Miss Sonia. That’s what he told himself when they were younger, but as he grew older, he realized that it was just infatuation. An obsession to be something that he wasn’t and to be with someone to help him fit a specific mold or… something. He also had an admittedly one-sided romantic rivalry with Gundham; he and Miss Sonia went everywhere together, did everything together, they were practically joined at the hip, which of course sent up red flags in Souda’s mind every time he saw them together. He was literally sweeping Miss Sonia off her feet right in front of him, surely to brag and make Souda feel like shit. At least, that's what he told himself. But he was also relieved, just a bit, that Sonia wasn’t here, he had actually never gotten a chance to talk to Gundham one on one before, and he seemed to have changed quite a lot since they were younger.  
“Besides,” Gundham relaxed, his deep voice dragging Souda out of his thoughts, “I had always presumed you were the one to bite.” Gundham opened his mouth a bit and pointed at his own teeth, referring to Souda’s much more dangerous set.  
“Only if I need to,” Souda replied, trying to wink without much luck, blaming it on the whiskey, which made Gundham chuckle. Kinda cute, actually. Souda probably looked and sounded stupid as hell, especially sitting next to Gundham, who was still relatively composed and sitting up straight. Dammit, why did he always have to hold himself together like that? Souda had never really seen Gundham lose his composure, except when an animal was in danger or something like that. It was at this moment that Souda decided that he desperately wanted to see Gundham get rid of whatever stick was up his ass. This was Nekomaru and Akane’s fuckin’ wedding party. Then he remembered, “Oh I don’t think you were here for the announcement Nekomaru made earlier. You have about half an hour—“ Souda looked at his phone, “21 minutes actually— to get completely fucking sloshed.”

He didn’t know if it was because of his genetics, the fact that he had a slim frame, or that he just did not find himself in many situations where alcohol was necessary, but he was an extreme lightweight. He could have 2 glasses of wine and he wouldn’t be able to stand. At this point he was about two shots of whiskey into the night and didn’t particularly feel like he needed much more, but when Souda claimed that Gundham “probably couldn’t even handle his drinks,” it lit a fire in his belly, and took two more shots.  
“Holy shit, ‘re ya sure you can handle that, big man?” Souda said, though Gundham couldn’t tell if it was out of concern or just to egg him on even more.  
“I assure you, pink one, these liquors are not nearly enough to take down the Grea-”  
Gundham had tried to adjust his footing to sit up a bit straighter, like a proud lion, but unfortunately completely missed the stool’s footrest, causing his foot to slip through and almost throw him completely off balance and onto the floor.  
“WOAH-- shit!” Souda lurched forward out of instinct and grabbed Gundham’s arm, pulling him back towards himself with a bit more force than he thought he had-- lifting engines all day will really bulk you up quickly-- and nearly into his own chest. Gundham, finally catching his balance, looked up at Souda to thank him for saving him, until he noticed that Souda had grabbed his left arm, littered with years-old scars he had earned when he was a child while learning how to take care of animals properly. Souda ran his own calloused and beat up fingers over one of the newer scars, looking like he was doing some hard thinking, before pulling away, Gundham immediately missed the warmth radiating from his hands. Is that how warm hands are supposed to be?  
“M-maybe we should get you in a lower chair, so your feet can -hic- touch the ground?” Souda stammered, Gundham wondered if his scars disturbed him in some way.  
“Yes that seems to be a reasonable suggestion, I believe there are still quite a few empty chairs…” Gundham squinted and looked around, dizzy and searching for his table. “Yes, empty chairs over at Table 3, where I was assigned.”  
“Alright, grab on,” Souda said, standing up straight and patting his shoulder.  
“Pardon me?” Gundham still had a solid 3-4 inches on Souda, even if he had grown since they last met.  
“Grab. On. To. Me. I got this, I gotta carry my drunk ass dad around all the time anyway, and he's way bigger than you.” Souda realized what he said and retracted, “Sorry, haha, you… definitely didn’t need to know that. Regardless, grab on, it’s not even that far.”  
Gundham looked at Souda, brought his shoulders back, slid off of the bar stool, and made it a total of three steps before losing his balance and nearly falling into, from what he could tell, either a very well dressed woman or a coat rack, before Souda caught him again, this time his hand landing on Gundham’s chest and right arm wrapped around his back.  
Gundham studied Souda’s face before begrudgingly wrapping his left arm around his neck so that his elbow was at the nape of Souda’s neck, while Souda’s left hand held Gundham’s wrist, Souda’s right arm wrapped now around Gundham’s waist. They weaved their way through the crowd of drunken guests, past Akane and a woman whom he had never seen before seemingly comparing their breast size, until she spotted them and called out “Itchy!!!” towards them, which seemed to make Souda walk a bit faster and dip back into the crowd.  
“Geez man could you at least help a little?” Kazuichi hissed, short on breath. “Feels like yer not even tryna walk at all!”  
Gundham hadn’t realized he was letting Souda do all the work, and turned his head towards him, catching a whiff of his hair. Nicer smell than he had expected, if he was being completely honest with himself. They finally made their way back to Gundham’s table, completely unoccupied, and Souda detangled himself from Gundham, placing him in the seat with his blazer draped on.  
“Hah…” Kazuichi was catching his breath, sitting himself down to the right of Gundham, “So, you feel like you’ve fulfilled Nekomaru’s assignment for the evening? ‘Cause I’m just sayin’ you would easily be fallin’ on yer ass if I wasn’t there to catch ya.”  
“Perhaps I have, though to me it seems that you have much further to go, yourself.” Gundham pulled his phone out of his blazer’s breast pocket to check the time, when he noticed a text from Sonia, 9 minutes ago.  
~Dark Princess~  
Hello Gundham, I hope everything is going  
well and you are having a wonderful evening!  
I am so sorry I could not make it tonight, but  
we shall “hang” soon! Text photos!  
Gundham thought hard for a second, should he mention that he was with Souda? That might be hard for him to explain in his drunken state, so he just sends back the thumbs up and wine glass emojis.  
Gundham smiled, she was truly such a wonderful being. That is, until he noticed Souda looking over him at his phone.  
“Who ya chattin’ with?” Souda asked, grabbing a flute of champagne that another guest at the table never drank.  
“It is Sonia. You remember her, I presume?” He had to, after all the rejections Sonia had recounted to him during their high school years.  
“Ah, yeah… kinda hard to forget haha. You two uhh, are you two still together?” Souda asked, a bit of sadness trailing the last few words that Gundham barely detected.  
Gundham looked at him quizzically, through slightly hooded eyelids. “We are still companions to this day, yes.” He paused and watched as Souda looked away, taking a sip of the champagne. “Though if I am not mistaken, you are asking if we are mates?”  
“Dude don’t go callin’ in that, that’s gross. Like yer animals or somethin’” Souda sneered, like the thought of it physically pained him.  
“Ah, I apologize, force of habit. Sonia and I are indeed very close to one another. Her energy is akin to pure warm light while mine is a darker and colder variant, I assume we will be bound together for life. But no, we are not ‘together’ in the sense which you seem to be referring to. In fact, we never were.”  
This seemed to send a shock throughout Souda’s body, as he sat up quickly and froze for about 10 seconds. “Wait,” he started. “Wait one fuckin’ second. You guys never dated? Like… ever? Are you serious?” Gundham shook his head. “Literally what the fuck. Oh my god.” Gundham studied his face and could swear he saw actual gears turning, Souda’s eyes conveying nearly every emotion that Gundham could imagine in mere seconds.  
And then, he did something Gundham did not expect. He started laughing. Uncontrollable, drunken, loud, howling laughter, attracting the attention of some nearby guests at neighboring tables. He didn’t know whether to laugh along or just let him calm down and finish, until Souda finally caught his breath once again, taking off his glasses to wipe away stray tears from laughing so hard.  
“Sorry I just. Oh man I-- HA, holy shit dude that’s… man that’s fucking crazy, I was convinced you guys were a thing. Shit.” He slowly came down from his high, landing his hand on Gundham’s knee.  
“Well, you never bothered to ask. I myself was well aware of the rumors surrounding Sonia and I’s relationship, but at the time, I considered it beneath me to address such pathetic human behavior. It was also a bit instrumental for the two of us, especially in high school, to be each other’s sanctuary. How do most call it? We were each other’s ‘beards’?”  
At this moment, Souda seemed to become acutely aware of his hand resting on Gundham’s knee. “Wait hold on, hold on, hold on… yer gay?”  
Gundham laughed, Souda had put it so plainly. “Yes, I do find myself particularly swayed by those of the male persuasion.” He paused for a moment, becoming aware of Souda’s hand pulling off of his knee. “Does this trouble you?”  
“No- no, I--” Souda fumbled. “I guess I uh… never really thought about you in that sense? Not that I think about you or anything, I haven’t really thought about you or Sonia since I got the weddin’ invite--” Souda was digging himself into a hole, but found the ability to stop himself. “Sorry I just. I think I need more whiskey, haha.”  
Almost as if on cue, Gundham heard the same penetrating voice from earlier call out “ITCHY!!!!!!” and suddenly, a woman with long strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a bun that was in the process of falling out and the smallest, pinkest dress that he had ever seen a woman don, made her way over to Souda, pulled him into a chokehold, and ruffled his hair so it came half out of its ponytail. “How the fuck have you been little man? You haven’t been ignorin’ me have ya? Ya know I can’t stand denial!!!”  
“Miu, seriously, get off me! I always hate it when you do that,” Souda replied, pulling his hair back into his low ponytail and righting his glasses. “I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve just been really busy with the shop, ya know?”  
“Mhmm. Mhmm, then why'd ya ignore me when I called out to you earlier? Akane and I needed someone to judge who’s got the bigger jugs.” She turned towards Gundham and leaned forward so that he couldn’t see much else other than her breasts. “I personally think she's had some work done or somethin, not that ‘m judgin’ her, but ya don’t get better than aaallllll natural,” she slurred, she had definitely fulfilled Nekomaru’s assignment much earlier on in the night.  
“You know I hate it when you call me ‘Itchy’, Miu.” Souda pouted, noticing the extra drink in her hand.  
“Ya ya I really don’ give a fuck, I was gonna bring ya this vodka soda ‘cause I thought you were gonna be nice to me and tell me how fuckable I look tonight, but yer kinda bein’ a little bitch, I think? Whaddya think, Tim Burton, ya think he deserves all this?” She said to Gundham, sitting herself in Souda’s lap, making herself comfortable, though Gundham was surprised she could sit up straight.  
Gundham felt a small sting of something, jealousy? He had trouble determining exactly what the feeling was, but he was concurrently much more amused, “Well, he does only have 10 minutes until Nekomaru’s time limit, perhaps we allow him to be spared just this once.”  
Miu set her drink down on the table, purposefully leaning her breasts into Souda’s face, effectively making it as pink as his hair, and grabbed his face with her free hand, pointing him towards Gundham. “Ya think so? I kinda wanna see him get tossed around a bit by Mechamaru. Buuuut, if you insist. Fuck, maybe you’ll get drunk enough to finally get nasty with some poor bitch here!” She said, shoving the drink she brought into Souda’s chest, then leaning into Gundham to shout-whisper. “This pathetic bastard hasn’t fucked since, well, ME!! Damn, and I can barely rememb- mmhm mhmmmhfmhfmmffm”  
Yes, that was indeed jealousy that Gundham felt.  
Souda covered her mouth with his free hand, “MIU!!!” He turned toward Gundham, “I am so fuckin’ sorry about her holy shit. Miu, thank you for the drink, but please go and find someone else to harass, I’m not nearly drunk enough to deal with you right now.”  
Miu complied almost instantly, she really did not seem to be able to take what she dished out, and hopped off of Souda’s lap. “F-fine, I just saw Akamatsu run by anyway.” She grabbed her fruity drink and bounced away before calling out behind her, “Remember to get busy, Itchy!!!” and cackled her way away from them.  
“Christ dude, I’m sorry about her, I really don’t like dealing with her when she's sober, much less when she’s blasted off her ass like this.”  
“It’s alright, I’m very aware of how easily some are persuaded and… unleashed by such -hic- intoxications,” Gundham said, partially trying to alleviate the obvious stress Souda was feeling, but also trying keep a grasp on his manner of speech. Those shots hit him harder than he would have liked them to.  
“Thanks man,” Souda said, taking a long sip of the drink Miu brought him. After a moment, he spoke again. “I hate to admit it, but she’s kinda right.”  
“That I resemble Tim Burton?” Gundham joked.  
“HA no, though she does have a point there. I’m thinkin a little closer to… uh what the fuck is his name, that poet all the emo kids love-”  
“Edgar Allen Poe?”  
“That’s the bitch!!!” Souda said, excitedly pointing at Gundham. “But nah, it’s kinda pathetic, but I just haven’t been with anyone in a really long time. Like, in high school, you can kinda assume I had zero action. But even after I graduated, only a couple flings here and there, but nothing serious.” Souda hesitated for a second, before sliding his chair a bit closer to Gundham and lowering his voice a bit, not that he needed to since the volume in the lobby was astronomical. “I haven’t told anyone else this but,” Gundham could smell the alcohol on his breath as well, “I did try swingin’ for the other team a couple ‘a times.” Souda gasped at himself, almost surprised at what he said and started laughing, stomping his legs up and down like a little kid, and then shushing no one but himself and laughed a little before leaning back into Gundham, actually resting his forehead on his shoulder and sighing. “Ohh my god I’m drunker than I thought.”  
Before Gundham could reply, Akane’s voice boomed over the entire lobby. She had grabbed the microphone off the stand Ibuki Mioda was currently dj-ing at and yelled-- apparently forgetting the purpose of a microphone-- “Alright LADIES!!! It’s time to toss the bouquet, all ya gotta do is get your butts over here and catch it!!!”  
Gundham didn’t pay much attention to that announcement though, he was much more distracted by the man laying a decent amount of his body weight into his shoulder, mumbling something like “Ohhh my god hahaaa… I’m gay-- wait bisexual?” over and over again. Gundham hesitantly put his hand on his back and started rubbing small circles up and down, eventually working his way up to his hair. He knew from all his years breeding and comforting animals that everyone and everything is put at ease when being pet. Gundham ran his palm across Souda’s hair, starting at the crown of his head down to the nape of his neck, until he eventually dug his ringed fingers into Soudas pink locks, rubbing the tips of his fingers into his scalp and massaging. Yes, everything loves to be pet, but Gundham himself found much more comfort in petting. He even swore he heard Souda let out some sighs once or twice. After a few moments, Souda leaned up to face Gundham, he looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by something hitting him in the arm, hard and fast, effectively spilling the rest of his drink all over Gundham

Hoooooly shit holy shit what the hell just happened?! Souda had literally just come out to this dude who he hasn’t talked to since fuckin’ high school, the ONLY person he had ever come out to, and was enjoying a nice moment of peace before he spazzed out and spilled his drink all over Gundham. Wait, no, he didn't spazz out, something hit his arm. He looked over and saw a bunch of flowers partially soaked with vodka, Akane’s bouquet. He turned around more and saw essentially every woman who wasn’t married just staring at the two of them with their hands clasped over their mouths. Well, one of them was cackling. Miu. Of course.  
“Shit!!! Sorry guys, sometimes I forget how strong these babies are!” Akane shouted, flexing her biceps and subsequently getting distracted by her own muscles.  
Souda remembered that Gundham was still sitting right next to him and turned back, seeing the other man soaked in his drink. Souda grabbed as many napkins as he could find on the table and handed him a few, while using the rest to feverishly try and dry him up.  
“Shit shit shit dude I am so sorry oh my god this is so embarrassing that was a complete accident I had no idea that she wa-”  
Gundham grabbed Souda’s wrist as he was drying his arm, “Do not worry yourself, I know you had no pre-determined knowledge that we would be bombarded by such floral displays. Though I may request to wash clean in the bathroom, I fear the smell of liquor will not be vanquished so easily by paper napkins.” Gundham tried to stand up to walk himself over but was still not sober enough to confidently walk straight; Souda seemed to notice this and found himself in a very similar position to the one he was in earlier, supporting Gundham’s body weight with his shoulder and his arm around his waist. Gundham made no attempts to protest, and they walked themselves to the bathroom, until Souda realized how drunk he himself was, and started stumbling along with Gundham. Souda could feel eyes on them as they made their way to the bathroom, but he didn’t really care, he was too busy caught up smelling whatever cologne Gundham was wearing. He couldn’t place a finger on it, maybe cinnamon? Or maybe that was the drink he spilled on him. He doesn’t remember drinking Fireball but who knows, Gundham smelled good and that's all that he could think about.  
He forgot they were even making their way to the bathroom until Gundham was already opening the door and bright lights burned Souda’s eyes until they adjusted to the change in setting. Damn, this was a fancy bathroom. He saw a nice mahogany end table with potpourri and individually wrapped candies, a fuckin’ couch, a small door he assumed to be a closet, and each stall had a door that went from floor to ceiling, each one apparently open and unoccupied.  
Souda spotted the row of mirrors and sinks after a few seconds of taking in the whole bathroom and led the two of them over so he could start cleaning Gundham up. He leaned Gundham’s back against the sink and turned towards the paper towel dispensers and grabbed way more than necessary, put some hand soap on them, and leaned over Gundham to wet them in the sink he was blocking. He didn’t dare look at himself in the large mirror over the sink, he knew what he looked like when he was drunk, so instead, he focused on getting Gundham less… sticky.  
“Man, I really hope this wasn’t an expensive shirt,” Souda said mainly to himself as he started lathering up Gundham’s chest to the best of his borderline tipsy-drunk ability, though it may have been a bit rougher than he initially expected, as Gundham made a strange noise in his throat. “Shit, sorry, was the water too hot?” he asked.  
“No, my apologies,” Gundham flushed. Huh? Why was his face so red? Yeah he was pretty far gone, but he had a bit more time to relax than Souda did. He decided not to think too hard on it, and went back to scrubbing Gundham’s chest. Why was his chest so big anyway, he didn’t really need to work out, considering his job? Man, this guy should have joined Miu and Akane in their tit-measuring contest, he would have them beat. A drunk thought that he didn’t really expect, and in his younger years, would have been forced out of his mind by either himself or his father, but now he allowed himself to linger on it. He definitely wasn’t afraid of his attraction to other genders anymore-- that was something he had to learn on his own-- maybe he should just roll with it from now on? Souda did another relatively rough wipe on the other side of Gundham’s chest and heard another noise out of Gundham, this time much more vocal. Seriously, what was goin’ on with… oh. He looked at where his hand landed. Right where Gundham’s nipple should be. Holy shit, that was completely on accident, which is what he started to tell Gundham, but as he looked back up at the taller man, he found himself at a loss for words, something that rarely ever happened. His hair had gotten considerably messier, his eyes were lidded, looking back at Souda through thick dark eyelashes, was this guy wearing makeup? Souda’s hand was still on Gundham’s chest, but even if it wasn’t he was sure he could hear his heart beating. Or maybe that was his own heart hammering in his chest? Gundham’s face was completely flushed, a shade of pink that Souda thought only he could achieve, and he was breathing heavily, with pale lips slightly parted. Fuck it.  
Not knowing if it was the alcohol, Miu’s taunting, or the fact that he just came out to this man, but also not caring, Souda threw the paper towel into the sink behind Gundham, grabbed his face, and pulled Gundham into a short but hard kiss. His eyes were shut tight and his shoulders were tensed up to his ears, like he had 10,000 volts coursing through his veins. It wasn’t graceful by any means, in fact, Souda pulled him close so fast, they hit their teeth together, but he didn’t really care. After about 5 seconds, he pulled away, his inebriated brain finally catching up with him and setting off sirens, you’re kissing Gundham Tanaka you’re kissing Gundham Tanaka you’re kissing Gundham Tanaka!!! Souda looked at Gundham, panic finally setting in when Gundham looked just about as shocked and confused as Souda himself. His eyes were no longer lidded, but instead wide and searching, like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do next. His breathing was ragged and low, and Souda had absolutely sworn that he’d fucked up, until Gundham did something unexpected.  
Souda felt ice cold hands grab his face, sweaty palms on his jawline and long boney fingers wrapping around to the back of his neck, and Gundham was back on his mouth. His eyes widened while Gundham’s squeezed shut as he was pulled in closer to him. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He didn’t really know what to do at all. Should he keep kissing him back? He was the one who started it, it would be weird if he pulled away now. And he literally just told him he’s been with guy’s before, he might take it as a personal offense if he stopped. Fuck it, whatever. Souda allowed himself to find purchase on the front of Gundham’s shirt, balling the fabric into his fist. Ok yeah, he definitely didn’t want him going anywhere. Even though he was already leaning against the sink, Souda, leaned into the kiss hard, trying to get as close to him as possible, eventually grabbing up under Gundham’s thigh and pseudo-lifting him up onto the counter, which wasn’t too difficult, as Gundham’s ass was already higher than the sink. As Gundham sat, Souda’s hand travelled up and around from under his thigh directly to his ass. He was suddenly feeling much more confident, maybe ‘cause he was drunk, not only on alcohol, but also the power dynamic between them finally shifting, or maybe just ‘cause Gundham was actually really, REALLY attractive like this. Every time Gundham would pull away for air, Souda would chase his mouth and start devouring him again. Gundham’s hands ran up and down Souda’s back, pulling on his shirt through breathy moans, trying to pull him even closer. With his eyes shut, he found Souda’s suspenders and used those to bring Souda closer to himself.  
His hand still on his ass, Souda gave a healthy squeeze, which to his surprise, earned a yelp out of Gundham. He smirked and took this as an invitation to leave Gundham’s mouth for a moment and start working his way down into his jawline and neck. He clumsily unbuttoned the top two buttons on Gundham’s shirt-- his hands still shaking and vision slightly blurry-- giving him access to his pale, unblemished neckline. That had to change. Now completely drunk on confidence, Souda started kissing down his neck, making sure to linger on some specific areas that he knew would leave a mark. He soon became dissatisfied with just kissing and licking, and started to bite, being sure to mainly bite around his collarbone and trapezius, he didn’t want to accidentally rip out his jugular or something. As he started this, he found that it dragged a new pleasant noise out of Gundham, low and rumbling, coming from deep in his chest.  
“Mmm--” Gundham moaned. Souda bit again, and Gundham sharply inhaled, “Kazuichi…”  
The sound of his first name, lewd in Gundham’s mouth, sent a shockwave through Souda’s entire body, ending at his dick, as he licked all the way up Gundham’s neck and into his ear. He said nothing, he was sure that even if he tried to say something, it would come out completely jumbled and definitely not sexy. Instead, he just pulled Gundham’s ass towards him so he was sliding forward and into Souda’s thigh as he grinded into him while biting and nipping at his earlobe, other hand tangled in his monochrome hair, pulling at the roots so he could move his head exactly where he wanted. Souda was not entirely in control, however, as he realized that bringing Gundham into his thigh also meant that Gundham’s knee was entirely in Souda’s crotch, which he only realized after Gundham dug into it, eliciting a sound that Souda hadn’t heard from himself in a while.  
“Aahhhshit man... fine, you wanna play that way?” Souda teased, as he pulled Gundham off the counter by his shirt collar, and led him to the perpendicular wall. Suddenly, his grip was loosened by grabbing hands, and he was spun around, finding himself with his back planted against the wall. What the fuck just happened. His back had barely made contact with it before the lights in the bathroom were shadowed by Gundham’s wide frame, which was swiftly leaning down into Souda, whose wrists were completely pinned against the wall by the other man’s large icy hands. Shit.  
Gundham started kissing into Souda a bit more gently than he himself had earlier, but Gundham was also a bit sloppier. Wetter? He was definitely using his tongue more, but he wasn’t liking his face or slobbering on him or anything like that. Just licking into Soudas mouth, trying to get as close to him as he possibly could. Souda felt one of his hands free up as Gundham moved his hand to grab along Souda’s jawline once again, and simultaneously felt his thigh lean into and grind into Souda’s crotch again. Geez, he was relentless. With his one free hand, he grabbed Gundham’s ass again and dug his own knee into Gundham’s crotch, dragging out that beautiful sound, half-moan, half-yelp, again. It was then that he spotted the end table right next to them, giving Souda a devilish idea. He hooked his foot behind Gundham’s ankle and pushed him so that they spun around, landing Gundham face first into the wall, hands planted on the wall, while Souda’s hands were placed firmly on the table, standing right behind Gundham. Perfect. For a split second, Souda wondered if he really wanted to go any further with this, but then he felt Gundham squirm under him, attempting to get free, but accidentally (or maybe not so accidentally) grinding his ass into Souda’s half-hard dick.  
Yeah, he was definitely gonna go further.  
It was a bit awkward, Gundham was still definitely taller than Souda, but he was bent over enough to the point where Souda could see over his head, which was currently being pushed into the wall by Souda’s hand. Nice. Souda’s other hand pulled Gundham’s shirt down just a bit more so that his lips could find their spot in the crook of his neck again as he leaned over top of him. As he started kissing and biting again, his hand travelled back around to Gundham’s front and started fondling his chest. Like tits, but firmer, he thought to himself, as he searched for his nipple again. He soon found it, and immediately started squeezing and lightly twisting it between his first finger and thumb. This pulled a muffled groan out of Gundham, Souda realized his hand was still grabbing his hair and shoving his face into the wall. Still holding onto his hair, he pulled his head back so Gundham’s arms were straightened out but still on the wall, jerked his head to the side, and started whispering into his ear.  
“You sure you wanna keep goin’ with this?” Souda asked as he pulled his hand away from Gundham’s chest.  
Gundham sighed at the loss of contact, grinding harder back into Souda.  
“I’m gonna need to hear a ‘yes’ out of you, Tanaka~” Souda baited. He heard some curse through Gundham’s teeth, he definitely didn’t like being teased like this, but that quite honestly just turned Souda on even more. Souda’s fingers lightly grazed over Gundham’s erect nipple while he sighed in his ear. “Come on, someone’s gonna walk in sooner or later,” a thought which both terrified and excited Souda.  
“Yes, fuck.” Gudham replied. Short and to the point, something Souda had never expected from him.  
This was all Souda needed to confidently unbuckle Gundham’s belt and unbutton his slacks, snaking his hand into his pants. He didn’t feel a waistband, was this guy seriously not wearing any underwear?  
“Are ya… goin’ commando? Man, were you expecting this to happen?” Souda asked, starting to palm at Gundham’s dick.  
“Unfortunately not, it was a habit I never entirely grew out- aah,” Gundham was interrupted by Souda grabbing his other nipple and twisting it harder, and then going back to fondling his entire chest while also jacking him off, pumping slowly but enthusiastically. Souda heard something fall to the ground with a clatter and saw the potpourri and candy bowl from earlier roll around their feet. Gundham had grabbed onto the table runner for purchase and accidentally knocked everything off of the end table. After a few more generous pumps, Souda remembered the small loveseat near the closet opposite them, and pulled Gundham off the wall and pushed him onto the couch.  
Souda tried to look as sexy as he could, walking over to get on top of Gundham, but stumbled just a bit, hoping Gundham didn’t notice. As he righted himself, he looked over to the bathroom door and noticed a turning lock, and walked over to turn it. Now they wouldn’t be interrupted. He looked back to Gundham, who was lying with his legs splayed, hair fully messed up, and shirt completely unbuttoned. Souda made his way back over to him, and also noticed that hickeys were already forming on Gundham’s clearly sensitive skin. He also saw his bite marks forming on his shoulder and collarbones, which he partially felt bad about, yet it simultaneously made him want to cover Gundham’s entire body with them, claim him as his own, show him that he wasn’t the anxious and scared teen he used to be.  
He stood between Gundham’s legs, finished taking off his shoes and pants, throwing them to the side and completely exposing his now rock-hard dick, and leaned down to kiss him again. But as he was, Gundham grabbed him by the suspenders once again, pulled him down and flipped their positions so that Gundham was straddling Souda’s waist, laying Souda down on the couch so his legs were bent up as a backrest for Gundham and his head was leaning on the arm rest. Okay… not what he was going for, but alright, he could do this. Gundham’s alabaster thighs were pinning Souda down, which Souda immediately grabbed onto as the man on top of him started slipping his suspenders off of him and fervently unbuttoning his shirt. Souda shivered as Gundham’s hands ran over his bare chest, if he didn’t know any better he would have sworn that he was fucking an ice sculpture. But as he grabbed Gundham’s dick and continued to jerk him off, he felt where all of the warmth in his body must have been pooling, as precum started leaking out of and down Gundham’s dick, giving Souda a bit of lube to work with. Souda’s hand was pumping slightly faster, though his rhythm was less than even, causing Gundham to groan and grind his hips back and down into Souda’s dick through his tightening pants.  
“Fuck, man!” Souda hissed, bucking his hips up towards Gundham, begging to close the gap between them. A split second later, Souda was muffled by Gundham’s hand covering his mouth to keep him from being too loud, this was technically in public. Souda saw this as an opportunity and opened his mouth for two of Gundham’s fingers to slide in. This absolutely shocked Gundham, as his eyes grew wide, then narrowed as a smirk grew on his face, moving his fingers around in his mouth, feeling for his sharp teeth like Souda was an animal. Fuck it, Souda thought for about the tenth time tonight, and started moving his tongue around his fingers, occasionally sucking or biting, until they were removed from his mouth, he was probably being less sexy and more sloppy. Gundham leaned in closer to Souda’s neck, adjusting his position so his ass slightly more up in the air, and began kissing down Souda’s neck towards his chest, stopping at his nipple to flick his tongue across it a few times, making Souda inhale sharply.  
“Shhh shh, someone will hear you,” Gundham whispered, mouth still on him. The vibrations from his thick low voice coupled with the air escaping his mouth right onto Souda’s sensitive skin made him let out the smallest whimper, bucking his hips into Gundham harder than he had so far. Gundham grinned and came back up to Souda’s face and went in for a feverish kiss, their mouths had been away from each other for so long. They weren’t sure how long it was, could have been 10 seconds, could have been an hour, but they eventually broke away, with quick panting, Souda chasing after Gundham’s mouth, and kissing again. The whole display was reminiscent of teens dry humping and making out in the backseat of a car, something Souda was very familiar with. Gundham drove his ass back a few more times, lingering hard on the last one causing Souda to accidentally bite down on Gundham’s bottom lip.  
“Fuck dude I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s alright, you’ve already seemed to mark my flesh quite a bit with your fangs,” Gundham said, pointing towards his shoulder.  
Souda sheepishly grinned as Gundham leaned back down, kissing him again, a bit less intense though, since Gundham was attempting to take Souda’s pants off. Since he was wearing suspenders, he had no belt, so Gundham was able to easily unbutton his pants and free Souda’s erection from his bright blue underwear. Gundham breathed hot air onto his hand and pumped him a few times before backing up on the couch and moving his head further down Souda’s body.  
Rattling came from the door.  
Gundham and Souda immediately froze.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Fuck.  
“Hey is someone in there?” a familiar yet muffled voice asked.  
Neither of them said a word. They just looked at each other and scrambled to get up and find somewhere to hide. A stall? No, they already didn’t respond, they would notice if a stall door was closed.  
“Here, I’ll see if a custodian or someone has a key,” another familiar voice replied.  
They needed to hide. Behind the couch? No that was stupid. Think, Souda, think. He then felt his body get yanked backwards, he heard a door shut, lost almost all visuals, and got slammed into a soft wall.

Gundham toppled over as Souda ran into him, he had pulled him into the linen closet much harder than he thought. He landed on his ass on the linoleum tiled floor, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness of the closet, whose door only allowed light to filter in through a few slats. Souda was still presumably standing above him, and saw his hands plastered around his mouth to stop himself from yelping and to calm his breathing. After a few seconds, they both heard the door rattle a bit more until Gundham heard the sound of hinges moving. The two unfamiliar voices let out a couple of thank you’s before passing by the closet and making their way to the stalls. Gundham looked up at Souda, and saw his dick messily shoved back into his undergarments and elected to ignore the men in the bathroom; they had no reason to go into a linen closet if they were simply guests. And so, Gundham grabbed at Souda’s thighs, pulling himself up onto his knees, grabbing a towel to put underneath them so as to alleviate some of the discomfort from the hard flooring, and pulled Souda back out of his undergarments, and began pumping his dick once again.Souda grabbed his hand and pulled back lightly in protest, but Gundham persisted.  
“Cover your mouth,” he whispered. Souda hesitantly let go of Gundham’s hand and allowed him to continue. Gundham put his mouth around Souda’s head and Souda instantly bit his knuckle to keep quiet, the other hand resting on the shelving unit he was leaning against. Gundham slowly started moving his head to swallow more of him, until he got to the point he knew not to pass, lest the other men hear a linen closet gag. There wasn’t much more than Gundham couldn’t fit into his mouth, and he started slowly moving his head backwards and forwards, starting out slowly and a bit out of rhythm, until Souda started lightly panting, biting his knuckle more and more. His other hand left its place on the shelf and wound its way into Gundham’s hair once more, urging Gundham to go faster. And faster he went, sometimes slowing to apply extra suction to his head, dragging breathy moans out of Souda.  
“Shhh aah.. Fuck,” Souda whispered, and the two soon heard the sound of toilets flushing, fabric rustling, and stall doors opening and closing. They stopped as they heard the sounds of hands being washed and paper towels being used and then thrown away.  
“Christ, I didn’t think Nekomaru was serious when he said we would have to drink that much, I look like shit right now,” the first man said in a high scruffy voice.  
Gundham looked up at Souda, who looked horrified and mouthed ‘Fuyuhiko’.  
“Yeah, you’ve definitely seen better days, loving the tie around your head, it’s a good look,” the second man chuckled in a similarly high voice.  
Souda mouthed another name, ‘Hajime’.  
“Shut up, Peko put it on me like this, she ties really tight knots”  
“I’m glad we got out of his punishment though,” Hajime continued. “I hope Teruteru’s alright, Nekomaru spanked him pretty hard”  
“Trust me, I’m sure he’s perfectly fine,” Fuyuhiko laughed.  
As they were leaving the restroom, Gundham heard the sound of more fabric rustling, though he couldn’t see what it was. Hajime and Fuyuhiko paused and laughed at each other, and finally left the restroom.  
Gundham suddenly felt a pull on his hair as Souda lifted him to his feet and shoved his back against the wall of the closet.  
“You asshole, you almost got us caught, and by Fuyu and Hajime no less!” Souda hissed.  
“You were the one who insisted on making so much noise, I requested for you to keep yourself quiet, yet you couldn’t comply,” Gundham smirked, precum dripping down the side of his mouth, he knew he was pushing his buttons.  
“Why you little--” Souda cut himself off by flipping Gundham around and grabbing at his dick again. “I’ll make you make some noise, you fuckin’ punk!” Gundham could hear the smile in his voice. Gundham heard more rustling as Souda finally dropped his pants and lowered his underwear and slowly started to pump Gundham’s dick. He, however, didn’t want Souda to win so easily and tried as hard as he could to keep his mouth shut, only letting a few sighs escape. “What, not enough for you?” Souda was getting impatient. Precum was starting to leak out of Gundham’s growing cock, which Souda used to lube up his fingers. He moved his hand away from Gundham’s dick and towards his asscheeks, which he slowly used his thumbs to separate. Leaning him forward a bit more, Gundham could feel Souda teasing at his hole, feeling his thumb graze over the tight surrounding muscle, which made Gundham inhale sharply. Then his thumb was gone, and instead his first finger was inside of him, and while it was lightly lubricated, Souda showed absolutely no mercy and went in much faster than Gundham was expecting.  
“Nnng, Kazuichi, you--” Gundham started, but Souda just kept going and didn’t listen, pulling out his first finger and adding his middle finger along with it. Gundham had felt this before, so he was familiar with the initial pain, but Souda was not slowing himself down at all. Eventually, the pain turned to pleasure, allowing Gundham to relax into Souda’s fingers. After a few moments, he started moving his fingers around inside of Gundham, scissoring them until he went in a bit more and--  
“Fuck--” Gundham nearly shouted, as Souda hit a bundle of nerves that had Gundham seeing stars. This seemed to satisfy him enough as he pulled his fingers out of him, making Gundham instantly miss the warmth and fullness he felt.  
“That’s what I was lookin’ for, princess,” Souda purred into his ear, and before Gundham could even react to that, he felt Souda’s dick pressing against his hole, sliding inside of him with much more strength than probably necessary. Gundham choked out and tried to bring his hand to his mouth, but Souda slapped at his arm before he could. So instead, his arm reached up and back to grab Souda’s hair as he buried his face in the crook of Gundham’s neck, who was panting heavily as he began thrusting ever harder into Gundham. Souda’s one free hand reached around and grabbed Gundham’s dick, while the other one was situated on the front of his hip to try and keep a steady rhythm going, well as steady as possible when intoxicated. Gundham rocked his hips back to try and match his speed, slowly letting out little pants and moans as he got closer and closer to his limit.  
“Mmm, fuck Kazuichi I’m-- hah, I’m gonna cum,” Gundham panted, trying to hold himself together and trying to keep rhythm.  
“Hah, ahhh. M-me too, nng,” Souda whimpered, leaning his forehead against the back of Gundham’s shoulder as his movements became more erratic and desperate. Souda pumped Gundham’s dick three more times before Gundham’s vision blurred, seeing stars, and accidentally forgetting to breathe for a moment, until his hips were stuttering and he finally came over Souda’s hand and let out shaky breaths and harsh moans. Souda wasn’t far behind, thrusting his hips hard into Gundham one more time, and letting out one final groan and whimpering his name, finishing inside of him.  
They both stood for a moment before slumping to the floor, catching their breath. Gundham felt Souda pull out of him after a moment, and Souda soon toppled over onto Gundham’s chest, letting himself breathe. Gundham reached up to the bottom shelf and grabbed a hand towel to wipe off some of the various fluids that were on him, and handed one to Souda.  
“Thanks, man,” he said, grabbing the towel and beginning to clean himself. “Shit, that was fun, huh?”  
Gundham could sense that Souda was still teasing him, and instead of answering, just placed light kisses on Souda’s hickeys that were forming lightly around his neck. After they were sure no one else was entering the bathroom, Souda lifted his underwear and redressed himself.  
“I think your pants are-- oh shit,” Souda said, quickly opening the linen closet door. Gundham’s pants were gone, along with his shoes and belt. That’s what the rustling of fabric he heard earlier was; Fuyuhiko and Hajime must have taken Gundham’s pants. Embarrassment crept up into Gundham’s face as he realized what had happened, and even more so a moment later when they heard Ibuki’s shrill and slurred voice over the microphone.  
“ATTENTION PARTY PEOPLE!!! IT’S COME TO IBUKI’S ATTENTION THAT A GUEST IS MISSING THEIR PANTS!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE, WE HAVE THEM UP HERE FOR YOU!!!”  
Gundham’s face once again turned bright pink and leaned against the wall with his face in his hands. Oh gods, how did he let this happen?  
“Look man, it’s cool, I’ll go get yer pants for ya, considering ya don’t really have any other coverings,” Souda said, placing his hand on Gundham’s shoulder. He looked down and realized his dick was still out in the open. Right, no underwear.  
“Thank you Kazuichi, may your journey be swift and painless. When you return, may I suggest we return to my residency? After the effects of our inebriation ware off, of course”  
“Yeah, I’m sure Peko and Fuyu can find a ride. Plus, I’ve always been interested in how weird your house must look,” Souda smirked, finishing sliding on his suspenders. “Wait in the first stall,” he said as he gave Gudham’s chest a light squeeze, and headed out to the lobby. Gundham gave him a light smile and headed into the stall, making sure to text Sonia once he received his cell phone.


End file.
